katharofandomcom-20200215-history
Katharo: The Broken Compass
Katharo: The Broken Compass is the first installment of Katharo Beginnings. Plot Todd looks out his living quarter's window while the space station's pianist, John P. Jamesson, consoles him. Todd's father has been deceased for two months and it's time for Todd to replace him as an engineer. Rejecting his empathy, Todd heads down the corridors to the commander's office. He is told to report to the chief engineer the next morning for training. Later, he enjoys some time in the station's Arboretum and relays to the kids there that he won't be able to join them anymore. Leaving, he catches a mournful look in the eye of the station's genetically modified pet turtle. The next morning, Todd goes to engineering and is introduced to "Visorman", the chief engineer and brother to John P. Jamesson. Visorman gives Todd his father's gloves and teaches him how to cool and freeze overheating electronics and put out fires, recounting the close relationship between his father and himself. While the other engineers are on meal break, Visorman takes Todd to his office conveys that he suspects that Tom died by murder rather than by accident. Infuriated, Todd vows to kill his father's aggressors, but Visorman is against it. After working very late, Todd drinks in the station's cantina. At his quarters, he sees his neighbor, Ciela Tweed waiting outside reading a large book. After Todd refuses her invitation to share his woes, she heads into her quarters and prays. After a week, the station announces that it will be in three weeks sending one last ship down to Katharo to find out why the previous missions have not been reporting back. Visorman tells Todd that they should sneak onto the ship to retrieve The Universal Translator, as he has concluded that the ship's turtle has seen enough to expose the Velvet Guard. Todd agrees to go, and the two engage in several simulations to train them for anything they might encounter. After Ciela notices a wound on Todd, she squeezes the plans out of him. She asks to join them, which he reluctantly allows in fear that she would alert the authorities. The three stow away on the Flamingo as it heads towards the planet, encountering no obstacles following Visorman's plan. During their ride in the dark, Ciela reveals that she hopes to run into her father, who left the Olympia on the last colonizing mission 15 years ago. Suddenly, they are massively jolted as the Flamingo crashes into a mountain. The three regain consciousness as frigid air creeps in. Surprised that there is not only no evidence of survivors but also no bodies, they gather up supplies and head further into the freezing caverns. They find a trail of electrically lit ice chunks and begin to follow it, but encounter some ferocious mutts resembling wolves. After slaying the alpha, the trio find the trail's destination, a lone cabin. The owner of the cabin, Hank DeMunn, though surprised at their presence, calmly and sensibly explains where Todd, Visorman, and Ciela are and informs them about the four cities on the mountain and their wildly differing methods of civilization. After learning of their goals, Hank takes them to a well-developed bustling with trading vehicles and eventually to a trading post. They learn there that The Universal Translator has been traded to city named Grad. All four hitch onto a truck heading there. Upon arrival into the city, the four are forced to turn in their weapons to the authorities but are otherwise accepted. Despite subtle warnings from Hank and Visorman not too, Ciela continually criticizes the city during their tour, and at night, she captured and imprisoned by the Velvet Guard. While Todd, Visorman, and Hank unsuccessfully try to talk the front desk into releasing her, Ciela is able to escape her cell through the unlocked door.